Up, Over, Under
by Luz Nocturnal
Summary: While being patched up after defending Yugi from yet another bully, Jounouchi reflects.


**Title:** _Up, Over, Under_  
**Copyright:** Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters © Kazuki Takahashi. _Orange Moon_ © Erykah Badu. The only copyright I stake is intellectual. Thank you, drive through.  
**Notes:** Being that I'm such an avid Jounouchi/Yugi fan, this was inevitable. And I thought the song fit, because Jounouchi does seem to look up to Yugi as his "sun", at least in my opinion. No particular timeline, but I'm thinking this was well before Battle City.

* * *

_I'm an orange moon and I shine so bright  
'Cause I reflect the light of my sun.  
--Erykah Badu, Orange Moon _

Up, over, under; up, over, under. I watch the almost-white gauze loop over my arm, guided by tiny hands and stubby fingers. It's almost hypnotic, almost relaxing. But if I even think of relaxing, one of the various little aches kicks up, puts the thought right outta my head.

"Why did you do it, Jounouchi-kun?" you ask, in your too-polite way. It's like you don't expect me to protect you. How many times have I told you, I won't let anyone hurt you?

_Someone_ has to stick up for you, Yugi. You would have let him wail on you until he got tired, wouldn't you? A bastard like him wouldn't have gotten tired until way after you were a bloody pulp. Someone has to do it, Yugi.

And here you are, fussing over me, while you've got a few shiners of your own to take care of. Quit worrying so much about me for once.   
...It is kind of nice, I guess. You're always this way. Like patchin' me up is a privilege or something.

I can feel the cool air hit my forehead; the contrast of your warm fingers is noticeable, brushing my bangs away to get a better look at a scratch. It's just a little cut, Yugi, quit wasting your time.

Ah, the cheek. I knew you'd get to that one eventually. It's kinda raw. I guess it's to be expected, after that bastard flipped me over, made me kiss pavement.

"Hold still, there's some dirt in this one," you tell me as you turn to get a fresh cloth and something... alcohol, maybe? Smells kind of like it. ..._Stings_ like it, too.

"Sorry," you say. Why are you so timid? It's not like you did it.

You're really into this, aren't you? You're watching what you're doing so intently. You're afraid to hurt me again. I'm not gonna break, Yugi, I'm not a doll.

I smile, and it hurts a little, as you half-frustratedly blow a strand of hair away from your eyes. You notice me, and blush a little. Why are you so shy around me?

"There. Done. Does anything else hurt, Jounouchi-kun?" You're so damn nice it hurts, you know.

"Can we take care of you now? That cut by your lip won't stop bleeding," I say. I don't wait for an answer, grabbing up your meager medkit and putting it beside me.

"It's really nothing; it'll close soon. Please don't trouble yourself," you smile like a million-watt bulb, and I see your eyes wince, just a little.

"Look, Yug, I don't mind taking a few knocks for you - you know that, but maybe you ought to let me teach you how to fight a little, eh? At least learn how to throw a decent right," I say, leaning in to get a better look at the bleeder on your face.

"...I hate violence, Jounouchi-kun," you say, almost timidly, like you don't want to offend me.

Yeah, it's pointless. I remember the time you screamed that in my face. Maybe you ought to scream like that at anyone who tries to hit you. It'll get their ears ringing long enough for you to run away, at least.

I can see you trying not to fidget, but I'm polite enough to ignore it. Why are you so nervous?

The bandaid's a little crooked, but it'll do the job for now. At least blood's not running down your chin, anymore.

"It's getting kinda late," you say, looking toward the window. You're right; the sun's starting to set. The kind of late-afternoon glow that lights up the world. Warm.

You're smiling again, and not just with your mouth - your eyes, too. I like it better when you smile like that, genuinely. Your eyes are warm, like the sun. It's good to be with you like this. Even if I had to eat street to get here.

"What is it, Jounouchi-kun?" you ask, still smiling. I guess I've been staring. That was kinda stupid. Can't help it, though. Your eyes are such a funny color, but they're so kind, like they could warm up the whole world.

"It's nothing," I say, also smiling. You're infectious that way.

You adopt a thoughtful expression for a moment, then grin. "You know, in this light, your hair almost glows...!" You're trying not to laugh as you talk, but you giggle, anyway.

I smirk. "So do your eyes," I say before I can think, and swiftly kick my mental ass for letting that slip.

"Jounouchi-kun..." You're blushing again. I can't quite read that tone of voice.

"Maybe we ought to begin studying?" you ask. You're embarrassed, aren't you? "I did offer to help you with your math," you continue after a pause.

It takes me a second to pull myself out of whatever daze I was in. I nod, remembering the conversation we had this morning at school.

You jump up and merrily begin packing the gauze away in the little metal box, and disappear from my line of sight.

"Jounouchi-kun? Would you like some juice?" I hear you call from wherever you've gone.

"That'd be nice." I rise, ignoring the little ache in my ribs, and try to follow the sound of your voice.

Yeah, it's a good deal. You take care of me, and I take care of you. We make a good team.

_End._


End file.
